


Double Smoke~

by Quothe_The_Crow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Arson, Double Smoke - Freeform, Fanfic, Fluff, Gay, Implied Nudity, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentally Unstable Fiq, OCs - Freeform, Pure moments, Swearing, They All Being Petty, commission, mentions of weed, soft moments, weed use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quothe_The_Crow/pseuds/Quothe_The_Crow
Summary: What happens when a stoner boy meets a mentally unstable runaway firebug who tries to kill him within moments of meeting him! A strangely adorable relationship that's what.THIS WORK IS A COMMISON!





	1. Prologue & Soft Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willow aka Tori](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Willow+aka+Tori).



Fiq, a boy born with nothing to his name, not even sanity and Ty, a boy with everything to give and nothing to lose. These two are so different yet so alike it's funny how a friendship can start with an ax and a fire pit. Though I guess destiny has a strange way of bringing two people together even when one harms the other. Though these two are both far from normal which isn't at all bad seeing these two without the other are just not the same. Fiq goes from being an unstable bastard to a fairly calm fire bab. Well, Ty stays about the same through his love for Fiq shows though he wants nothing more than to see his boyfriend smile and laugh. 

* * *

Fiq sat by the fire watching the flames flicker and the wood crackle. He sighed and leaned into Ty who gently put his arm around him and cuddled back. The two watched the flames dance under the night sky, Fireflies flickered around them though in Ty's eyes nothing was more pretty then the man sitting next to him. He kissed his forehead softly, "Yah know Fiq... We have only had a few of those marshmallows left... and we still have some chocolate and gram crackers! Wanna make some more smores?" Fiq sat there his face lighting up nodding his head quickly! Ty smiled and grabbed the roasting stick and put two marshmallows on to it then handed the stick to Fiq who began to roast them, "Fiq likes smores! Smores are good!" Fiq was bouncing a bit watching the marshmallows begin to roast.

 

Ty got to work breaking apart the crackers and the chocolate then place them on top of each other in neat piles. Fiq was better than any drug he had taken or smoked he filled him with pure joy every time he saw him and was around him. He watched his lover roast them with his goofy grin on his face, Fiq roasted the marshmallows to perfection and pulled them away, " Fiq roasted the white puffs!" Ty smiled holding back an awww from just Fiq being an adorable fire bastard, " Oh sweet hold them still so I can finish them." Ty carefully put the marshmallows between the crackers and chocolate and pulled them off. Fiq bounced waiting for one to be handed to him Ty handed it to him which he just inhaled in two bites.

 

Ty watched setting down his own smore staring down the chocolate covered lips of Fiq. He moved a bit closer to him Fiq was busy licking up the mess on his fingers to notice Ty's staring. Ty gently placed his hand under Fiqs and turned his head so he was looking at him Fiq stared at him confused. Ty smirked, " You made a mess huh?" Fiq scanned his face for something as Ty moved closer almost kissing him just brushing his lips against Fiq's before pulling away and wiping the chocolate off. Fiq sat there in utter shock not knowing how to react as Ty turned away and ate his smore. Fiq looked confused as Ty looked back, "Oh did you need something?" Fiq stared, "Fiq thought you would...kiss him" he stumbled a bit over his words but Ty leaned back in and kissed him Fiq kissed back he honestly thought this was better than any smore. 


	2. Safe and Sound~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiq and Ty have some wholesome and pure moments after their fire the night before!

Fiq woke up that morning in his room he though unlike the mornings before had an idea! He was gonna make his boyfriend a gift so he got to work hunting down a glue stick and some paper. Fiq mumbled to himself about Ty mostly and about fire! He began to work on a drawing with a crayon he found it was a heart he then grabbed his matchbox and opened it up. He began to glue down matches into a heart shape. He had a goofy smile and all he could think of Ty and his reaction! He drew smaller hearts and in crude writing wrote "Love you!". He smiled proud of his work then he just waited for the glue to dry!

On the other hand, Ty had gone out to get Fiq a gift he had an idea in his mind of what to get his fire-loving boyfriend. So he went to a local candle store and browsed their candles he found a few he thought he would like he settled on a wood smelling one that had a wick that crackled. He paid for it and left smiling he caught the bus ride home all the while smiling at the bag in his hand. He knew Fiq was gonna love his gift. He looked out the window and put his head against it smiling like a doof. He imaged Fiq's face lighting up when he gave his gift to him. His own little mini fireplace that he could light inside the apartment! 

Fiq smiled at the work that he had put on the wall currently he was hoping Ty would come to see him so he could give it to him and Ty's eyes would be the first to see it! Besides his own of course, he sat down on his bed and began to play with his lighter awaiting Tyler's return!

Small time skip to about an hour later!

Fiq looked up from his lighter when he heard footsteps coming towards his door he quickly got up and tripped when going to answer it which honestly it was just on its hinges so it wasn't hard! Ty pushed open the door to see Fiq who was like an excited dog, "Fiq made you something!" Ty smiled, "Oh?" "Fiq hopes you like it! He worked hard on it!" He ran and took it off the wall and brought it over to Tyler with a smile his eyes lighting up! Ty smiled at the heart made of matches with little drawings all around it, "Man dude this puts what I got you to shame..." He pulled out the candle which made Fiq's eyes turn in to massive deer in the headlight eyes! He snatched the candle and instantly started to burn it smiling watching the flame dance in the jar, " Fiq likes it! He really really does!" He smiled and runs up and hugs him almost crushing his ribs in the process! Tyler struggled to breathe but hugged back because of hugs. Fiq let go and went back to the flame!

Ty sat down next to Fiq watching his boyfriend watch the flame he smiled, "Fiq can now have fire inside! Not out!" He hugged Ty again once again almost crushing his ribs again! Ty hugged back once again, He loved that Fiq enjoyed his gift though he had bought it when Fiq had man him something by hand. Fiq went back to watching his flame Ty smiled and admired his boyfriend's smile and the way he watched the flame flicker! He sat next to him and smiled he was gonna have to get Fiq more candles.


	3. Flames and Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiq starts a fire for the sake of fire then some trouble in paradise...

Fiq and Ty had spent the day watching Fiq's new candle burn till it drowned in its own melted wax. Ty had held Fiq close and just told him about his day and Fiq had gone on a spree of telling stories like how he once saw a deer run through a field, along with some stories of fires he had made. Ty smiled then Fiq got up and hobbled into the bathroom to go shower. Ty got up and put the candle in a safer space then left to go to deal with something. Fiq came out, " Ty!" Fiq came out to see no Tyler he looked around his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He was confused why did Tyler leave? Was Fiq not interesting enough? He didn't know so he went to go to his happy place. With his lighter and Jerry Can in tow.

  
Fiq hobbled his way down to his firepit ignoring the fight between two residences of the apartment. He hobbled down and took out the extra ash from the pit and added more wood in. He set down his Jerry Can and pulled out a small book of matches and set them aside as he made the perfect fire! He poured the gas on to the wood and lite it up. He watched the fire go up literally in flames, He sat down and watched it his mind clearing of every thought as he watched the fire dance and hearing the wood crackle. He was trying to not think about Tyler leaving without saying anything or perhaps he just didn't hear him. He didn't know but what he did know was there was fire thus he was happy.

 

Ty had rushed off to go deal with the issue he had gotten over text. He felt a tinge of guilt worrying if Fiq had even heard him when he said he was leaving but would be back later! He had rushed off to go help without making sure he had. But he couldn't worry about that now he had to go. He put his gift from Fiq in his room and went on his way. His Firefly was still watching the flames he didn't move much except for soft breathing his eyes fixed on to the flames. He was sitting dangerously close to the fire watching it flicker. His mind was filled with thoughts of Ty he furrowed his brows again and watched the flame more. He was confused where did Ty go, Why did he leave him without saying anything? He sighed again and curled up on his side next to the fire wondering about things then his mind drifted off into nothingness again. 

 

He watched the flames slowly die down then he added more wood and they grew again. He looked up at the sky for a moment stars had begun to come out and shine above him but the fire he thought was more interesting so he went back to it. He tipped his head and watched it the older and more burned logs broke and shifted the pile he had placed on top causing a few to fall. He put his head on his knees and watched the flames. He ignored the footsteps that were quickly approaching. Fiq only snapped out of his flame watching when he heard Ty, "Hey bro! Knew I could find you out here if you weren't in your room!" Ty smiled and Fiq went back to his fire. Ty sat down by him, "Bro you okay?" he looked over at Fiq and tried to figure out what was going through his head. He couldn't figure it out though... 

 

"Why did you leave me?" Fiq's eyes did not leave the fire. Ty looked away for a moment and then back, "Bro... I told you I had to go take care of something I even said goodbye." Fiq's browed knitted tighter, "Fiq didn't hear you say that." He sounded ticked off which Ty just brushed off as him being moody, "Fiq wants to be alone with his fire right now..." Ty looked ticked he came out all this way to see him ALL THIS WAY and Fiq was being a moody bitch, "Fine." He got up and mumbled as he left ticked off that he wasted time he could have been getting high and relaxing.

  

 


	4. Fiq's and Ty's Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiq realizes he misses Ty...  
> Ty realizes he's a bit of an idiot and Fiq probably didn't hear him but is too damn petty to give it up.

Fiq sat by his fire all night to the point he just passed out by it he didn't care enough to leave and actually sleep inside like a normal person. Ty had come down there again to check on him he didn't have his normal happy go lucky pace to him like he usually did. He saw Fiq was awake and staring at the now empty fire pit, "Hey...You okay?" Fiq looked at him, " Why do you always leave Fiq? Did he do something wrong? He didn't mean to... You always leave him behind and go away for a while..." Ty looked at him, " Hey, Josh... I'm sorry if I make you... I mean to make you... feel that way... I never... I'm sorry you know I'd never mean too.." Fiq looked away, "But you did..." Ty looked at him he didn't know how to respond..., "Are you really sorry?" He looked up at him, "Yha... I am... But I do have a job and people sometimes need me."

 

Fiq looked at him he didn't know if he should believe him or not so he just nodded his head, "O-Okay." He trusted Ty but he for some reason just couldn't a voice deep within him said that wasn't the case or at least wasn't the whole truth. He looked back at the fire pit and curled back up staring at the pit. Ty stood there awkwardly waiting for something some cue or anything. Fiq got up and left going back to his room he needed to think. Ty watched a bit annoyed Fiq was some times so challenging to deal with!  He sighed and just went back to his own room falling on his bed and getting high. Fiq, however, sat on his bed and thought.

 

If Ty was telling the truth why didn't he tell him to begin with? Did Ty have a secret lover? No that wasn't the case Ty would never do something like that... Fiq played with his lighter. Flick... Flick... Flick... He watched the flame flicker and then go out. He repeated it watching it he couldn't help it he was worried because he didn't know if Ty was lying or was telling the truth. He watched and then got up shower time! He stripped down and got in the shower. He got out after the water ran cold he got out and dried off and proceeded to just walk around his room pacing in just a towel.

 

Ty sat there on his bed high as all hell. He was still ticked off at Fiq he couldn't believe him currently just walking away like that! He grumbled then took another hit letting everything just slipping away he relaxed into his bed and he hated the fact he was acting like this. He hated the fact that Fiq was acting like a child! It bothered him! But he didn't want to care but he did he wanted to tell Fiq he was sorry and he didn't want to leave but some times he had to but he doubted Fiq would listen to him. So here he sat on his bed being petty and smoking weed.

 

 


	5. An Apology Like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More soft moments! "Fig brushed against ty's sandwhich then lit a fire"

Fiq had passed out sometime fairly early on in the evening but when he awoke he went to go make amends with Ty. He hobbled his scarred self down the hall and down the stairs falling once in the hall along the way. He got back up and then went down to Ty’s door knocking fairly loudly. Ty got out of bed mumbling a “coming” as he came over to the door. Fiq stood there like a sim waiting for instructions. When the door opened Fiq smiled, Ty though looked a bit confused mostly cause it was 6 in the morning and Fiq was at his door, “Fiq is sorry…” Ty stared at him, “I...I’m sorry too….” Fiq bear hugged his boyfriend this time almost cracking his ribs. Fiq smiled, “ Yay! Tyler isn't mad at Fiq!” Ty wheezed, “Nah bro, I’m not m-mad! Can you loosen your grip, though?! I can’t breathe!” He coughed. Fiq loosened his arms with his big doofy smile, “Fiq is so happy!” Fiq then let go and began to drag Ty with him. Ty followed as quickly as he could but damn get Fiq excited and he RUNS! He had to stop him from falling but… he did his job well, at least in his eyes. Fiq brought him back into his room and sat with him and much like an oversized dog snuggled him. Ty laughed and snuggled back Fiq then went back on about things he always avoided his past but he did still have interesting stories! Though he told Ty about the shopping cart incident he rambled on and on the entire time, Ty played with Fiq’s arms just moving them around. Fiq didn’t notice or didn’t really care but either way, Ty was having fun!

 

Ty decided to bring Fiq out for a date of sorts he smiled though getting the preplanned basket out of the fridge was more of a hassle than he out of liked to admit. Fiq helped him get it out and he carried it because well Fiq was stronger and he could carry more so it worked better this way. Fiq followed Ty down a path and to a nice little spot into woods he had spent time setting it up and it was quite possibly the most romantic thing he could do beside's take his dick out. Joshua ran over to the fire pit that sat nicely in the center of it all sunk into the ground a bit. He set down the basket and light up the nicely stacked logs well Ty worked on making the sandwiches he didn't want them soggy so he waited till now to make them! Fiq sat by Ty and watched. Ty had packed smore goodness along with some other just random bits for them to snack on. 

 

Fiq smiled widely when he saw the marshmallows, "We can make smores!" He bounced a bit, "Yeah I knew you would like that seeing how quickly you ate that last one." Fiq looked a bit flustered but smiled wider nodding. Ty handed him one of the sandwichs his fingers brushing against Fiq's as he did so. Fiq ate it quick then sat way to close to the fire. Ty pulled him back so he wouldn't have to worry about getting Fiq out of the fire because he really didn't want his boyfriend to go up in flames like he once did. Ty smiled and finished up his sandwich and gave a careful kiss to Fiq's cheek which Fiq didn't notice because of the fire! He kissed softly back smiling when they broke away, "Fiq enjoys your company!" Ty chuckled, " I enjoy yours too..."


	6. Campfire Songs and Fireflys

Fiq smiled and then went looking for a stick to roast the marshmallows when Fiq tripped on his own two feet falling on to the ground with an oof. Ty rushed over and made sure he was okay Fiq pushed himself up and stared at him, "Fiq is okay!" He smiled and kept going he snapped off a twig, Him and Ty went back to the campfire and began to roast marshmallows. Ty let Fiq cook them because he was damn well good at it and he enjoyed doing it. Ty prepared the other stuff for them and kept the insects away from it Fiq was pumping out perfectly cooked marshmallows left and right a big smile on his face as he did so he couldn't help but enjoy doing this and sharing his love for it with the person he loved the most. Tyler put all the marshmallows on their graham cracker beds and topped them with their chocolate and other graham cracker blankets and setting them on a plate. Ty, of course, taste tested one it was perfectly made!

 

Fiq kept on a going till there were no marshmallows left a massive pile of smores, "We are out of white puffs..." He sounded a bit disappointed but turned to Ty, "We will have to get some more then!" Fiq's eyes lit up, then he looked kinda confused, "How will...we get more?" Ty smiled, "We'll find a way!" Fiq smiled and then began to eat some of the smores, Ty, joining him. The two munched happily on the smores and talked about just small shit, Like how this woodpecker was currently pecking at a tree trying to also find food or a butterfly that had landed on some flowers nearby the two that was happily sucking the nectar out of the flower before fluttering off to go to the next. Ty talked about the reason why he had left was to set up this place and to make sure it was perfect and to also go get the supplies to make this day possible!

 

Ty smiled at him, "I did say goodbye to you but I guess you never heard me!" Fiq shook his head, "Fiq did not hear you. He is happy though that you did this for him." The two cuddled up as the sun began to set snacking on more things and just being adorable, Soon the fireflies came out to play and Ty stood up, "We should chase after some come on!" He smiled at Fiq and helped him up and the two went after some fireflies. Ty had dumped out a jar that now only contained water into two mugs and put them by the fire he dried off the jar and him and Fiq began to catch some of the small flying friends. After some time though Ty went and pulled the mugs away and added hot cocoa mix and stirred them then went back to catch more with his love waiting on the cocoa to cool enough to be drinkable.

 

The two returned and sat down Fiq holding the jar containing four of the little fireflies and a small white flower he watched the bugs land on the flower and then still glow, he set the jar down by the basket as Ty handed him the mug which he gladly took a sip from. Ty took sips of his then added a log to the fire so it would last a bit longer he wished this night much like the fire could last forever but he even knew all good things must come to an end. He turned to Fiq, "We probably should head back soon I didn't think of getting a tent or anything..." Fiq who had chugged down his cocoa nodded, "Of course not this second though... We did just add another log and I would hate for it to go to waste... Also, where did you get so good at roasting marshmallows?" Fiq smiled, "Camping! Mama taught him how..." Ty smiled, "Well she did a good job..." The two snuggled close for a bit longer till the fire died down enough for Ty to pour water upon it without killing the flames. The two walked home guided by the light of a lantern and spent the night in Ty's room.


	7. Morning snuggles!

Fiq was the first to wake up he was pressed against his boyfriend and cuddled him close using him like an oversized teddy bear. Fiq smiled and kept Ty close, Ty woke up and smiled and then took a moment to enjoy his boyfriend’s as he put it perfect body. The two smiled and cuddled closer the two enjoyed each other's company. Fiq smiled, “Fiq is so happy you’re here!” Fiq smiled, “I’m glad you're here to Josh.” He kissed him softly. Fiq kissed back softly holding him closer, He turned red and slowly kissed harder. Ty pushed against him Fiq slowly pushed his tongue into Ty’s. Ty moaned softly than the two jumped away because of a very annoying bird pecked their window. Ty shut his blinds and went back to his lover. He smiled and cuddled him closely, his Fiq. Fiq cuddled his Ty with a doofy smile he was in pure bliss along with Ty. He enjoyed this time the most it was one of the rare times he could hold him close. He cuddled him closer and told him softly, “You are the best thing in my life Joshua…” Fiq smiled, “You are the best thing in Fiq’s life too!” He was so happy in his lover's arms he just felt right!

 

The two smiled and cuddled more! Fiq was happiest in Ty’s arms. Ty buried into Fiq’s chest, listening to his heartbeat he cuddled closer. He kissed him again and it made Fiq turn even redder Ty smiled. He cuddled closer and made sure he wasn’t hurting Fiq in any way. The two talked for a bit joking around then got up to go get some food. The two talked on their way to get food. As they entered the kitchen and Ty began to cook up a meal! He smiled and kissed Fiq softly and went back to cooking he enjoyed cooking up good meals and it meant even more now that he was doing it for his lover!

 


	8. Cooking and Stories!

Ty cooked up some pork he had found along with just a mixed veggie blend he had pulled out of the freezer, next he went on a hunt for some potatoes when he found them he began to chop them up and put them into a frying pan with a bit of oil. He turned the pork and seasoned it then flipped the potatoes. Fiq smiled and watched his boyfriend work his magic in the kitchen he couldn't help but notice how talented he really was well he worked. Ty was smiling well he cooked, he though from another person's point of view he looked to be working magic flames rose up and died back down. Fiq watched intrigued he never knew Ty could cook this well! Ty hummed well he cooked seasoning things as he went he kept telling Fiq about little things he had heard from the others just small things like one longhaired girl and her pigtailed sister both making cookies that tasted good!

 

The two ate, laughed, and shared stories! Fiq told him about a lot of the fires he had lit and how the flames danced and the wood crackled. He looked rather pleased when he talked about his marshmallow cooking skills and the fact he was talented with getting the flame to dance higher and higher! Ty ate and listened he loved hearing the excitement grow in Fiq's voice it filled his heart with pure joy knowing what made his boyfriend happy!  Fiq barely ate for a good few stories but when Ty started to tell him about work and stuff he ate and listened, his eyes glowing with excitement and joy he loved Tyler a lot he just wanted to make Tyler happy! Tyler was happy which made Fiq happy! He ate happily a bird tweeted outside the window which made Fiq look over the two watched the bird tweet and hop about! They smiled at each other and then at the bird!


End file.
